User blog:Grinchnight14/Tails Doll Vs. Herobrine: Litteral Review
Alright, here we are with another one. Some things before I start I will most likely be making a lot more litteral reviews because I have the whole summer off. I have no cirtain days for them and I'll do them when I feel like it and when you people give me battles to rip apart. I will get to all of ERB10 at some point. The battles have to have their lyrics somewhere I can coppy and paste to here. Now we can begin. Also, I will not exep battles that are not on YouTube or a wiki. The Review This battle is the is the third rap battle in the YouTube series Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. e've got Sonic R character, Tails Doll, aginst Minecraft ghost, Herobrine. Bfore they even start rapping, I have a problem. That problem is that I can't fucking stand this announcer! If you talk quiet it does not make it creepy! Let's see what the rapping has to offer. Take it away, herobrine! Herobrine: You won't be seeing the sunshine anymore after this battle's done, Pritty sure I will. I mean I can see it right now in the verry room I am writing this. Also, I hate that filter over your voice. Herobrine as connect to kick yur ass and remove your stuff! It should be has not as. This rap battle really reminds me of a creepypasta. You've connected to what? A bag of chips, tails doll himself, a minecraft game or anything. and what stuff would you plan to remove when he has nothing. he is powerlis. I'll make you 404'd then I'll stab you in the crotch, I didn't know you could computer arror another being. What will you stab him with? How can you mess with me when I messed with a game by Notch? Verry simpley. That's like me saying to another guy who threttened me "How could you fight me when I edited a wiki?" it makes you look stupid. Also, he messed with Sega, so you should be scared. I will kill you slowley while your thinking I'm a cow, How would you know what he's thinking? But if he doesn't thik that, you will kill him fast from what you said. you'll see me then realize, why and how? I've got nothing. What the fuck does that mean? Let's move on. Tails Doll? Ooh, sutch a scarey name! Well Herobrine isn't a scary name in the slightest so you have no right to say that. You were made in one of the most shittiest Sonic Games! So it wasn't the worst? You missed an insult with this line. Well, that's it for Herobrine for a bit, now we move on to Tails Doll. He is voiced by ... WoodenHornets. No! Zander, why did you agree to do this? Tails Doll: They call me Tails Doll, about to merdur your soll, That's a long name. Who are they? You can't merdur a soll. The soll is not something you can see. Think before you write! Why am I even saying this? This is SuperThingsOnCups we're talking about. I'm uncontrolable, I'll leav you with a pixalated hole, I sware, I'm going to break every person's keyboard who uses commas to finish rhymes. If that thought is done, put something their to let us know. I'm also pritty sure we can control you by simpley picking up a controler. I'm not even going to go near that pixalated hole part. Really, your shitty Creepypasta is really rare, Really, that line was really redundant. What are you even trying to say here? Your saying that just his shitty Creepypasta is really rare. I just searched CP wiki and found Herobrine in like 10 seconds, and I couldn't find anything about you, so you should keep your mouth shut! I'm a cursed, creepy, doll, you should be scared,! I'm trying to resist breaking the comma keys on those keybords. No shit your creepy, you were in lots of Creepypastas! Dumb Herobrine, Hah! Why the long face? Why say his name? That was so bad, I almost puntched my computer screen. Call me Sonic, 'cause I'm winning fast in this race, But that's not your name. This type of line has become so overused that they're not even cool anymore. You're a hollowed out mod who will never see remorse, Of course he won't, because that's not something you can see! I will crush you with this piston, since there's nothing to live for! Can pistons crush people? I need someone who has played Minecraft to tell me. Let's go back to Herobrine for some more rapps which will lead further to my insanity. Herobrine: Sonic R was the biggest piece of crap, Was it? Really? That's what you're going with? Get out of this world, 'cause this is Minecraft! So that's where we are. If he left, you would not be able to rap against him. I will stab you with this diamond ax, you will be taunted, What diamond ax? Did you have a Diamond ax we didn't know about? If you stabbed him, he would be dead! (Gets driven closer to insanity). You better be scared, 'cause i'm always watching! That's like a half wrhyme at most. Whatever, let's finish this thing! Tails Doll:= I killed Noah and Gill, who bought me from EBGames, Great for you. Mind focusing on Herobrine. How did you know their names? This is bullshit, you and Zombie are the fucking same! Who is Zombie? Is he Herobrine's twin brother? I would think he's talking about the Zombie mob, but he didn't say the Zombie, so this must be some new character I didn't know about. you're gonna kill me with a Diamond ax, you took it too far! Took what to far? He said he would stab you, not kill you. It won't be Sonic R, it will be Tails Doll R! What the actual fuck! Wher in the world did that come from? That has nothing to do with Herob! What will be Tails Doll R? Outro That was lots of fun. Telll mewhich battle I should review next! Category:Blog posts